Belong
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex's favorite kind of trouble. Slash.


**Story Title:** Belong

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. They belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, sex and I guess some would consider handcuffs kinky, but, really, I just think they're SOP for a good time.

**A/N: **Well, this one is because of candy_belle, _again_, lol. Once more, we were having a random convo about MMG and somehow ended up here. This is also because of a not so pleasant completely fucken horrible convo that we will never speak of again. Here's my effort to help you bleach your brain, sweetie.

**A/N2: **For anyone who's wondering, I am working on the next chapter for 'Mine' but for some reason my muses needed a break, and decided to do this. Hope everyone likes.

His first clue that something was wrong had been when he woke up staring at the ceiling. He never slept on his back, not even when he was drunk. And then he had gone to move and realized he was handcuffed to the bed. That was when the notion that he might be in trouble first entered his head.

Although, maybe trouble was the wrong word, Alex thought as his heartbeat sped up when he heard someone moving toward the bed. And even if it was trouble, it was the kind he craved.

The bed dipped down when Chris knelt on it by his feet. Chris grabbed his ankles and tried to force his legs apart but Alex resisted. Not out of any real desire to stop Chris, but because he wanted to _feel_ Chris move his legs.

"Come on, 'Lex," Chris growled, his hands tightening on Alex's ankles, making him whimper. "You've been asking for this all fucken day."

There was nothing Alex could say to that, even if he wanted to. He had been teasing Chris; every chance he got. All day he had used everything he knew about Chris to get him going. He had known it would end with him in a similar position to the one he was in now.

Chris growled again, gripping Alex's ankles hard enough that Alex knew there would be bruises there later on. Once he had Alex's legs open, he ran his hands up Alex's calves and thighs until his legs were spread as wide as they could.

Chris settled in between Alex's thighs, leaning down to give him a quick, hard kiss, pulling away after a minute. He smirked when Alex tried to move his hands to grab him and came up short.

"Fuck me," Alex hissed in frustration when Chris pressed a teasing kiss to his throat and pulled away again. "Eventually." Chris assured the younger man, dragging his nails down Alex's chest and around to his hips, holding him down.

He placed biting kisses all over Alex's chest, moving up to his neck. Chris paused for a second, just breathing; he knew how much Alex loved to be bit. Every where really, but especially on his neck -well, and his thighs, but that would wait until later, Chris thought with another smirk.

Alex closed his eyes, unable to stop the whimper that escaped when Chris just hovered above his pulse without doing anything. As soon as Alex closed his eyes, Chris struck; biting hard enough that most people would've started crying in pain. But Alex just moaned, his hips straining against the hold Chris had on them.

Chris pulled back just enough to look at the mark he had left on his boyfriends neck. He eyed the imprint that he had left there with a possessiveness that might have surprised the people who thought they knew him.

For months, ever since Alex had gotten injured, he had held back. Oh, they had sex -neither one of them were the type that could go without for long- but it hadn't been the sex they both loved; the kind they both craved.

At first, it had been impossible; a broken collarbone was no joke and even moving from one side of the bed to the other had been enough to have Alex swearing and reaching for the pain pills. And Chris's main concerns had been not to hurt Alex worse and to make sure he healed properly. So, there had been a lot of blow jobs those first couple weeks -very, very careful blow jobs. Which, while not exactly terrible, had not been as much fun.

"There's nothing that sucks the fun out of blow jobs and sex like being careful." Alex had observed one day after they had been fooling around in the shower. Chris had to agree with him.

Alex had always been a fast healer, and sooner then expected they had been able to start having actual sex again. But even when Alex got cleared to wrestle again, Chris had held back.

He had been scared when Alex had gotten injured; more scared then he had wanted to admit to anyone, even himself. And Chris was terrified to do anything that would aggravate his newly healed collarbone.

That had gone on for almost a month, until today when Alex had decided that enough was enough and had proceeded to drive him out of his fucken mind until he had completely snapped.

Running his tongue over the mark and feeling the imprint of his teeth in Alex's neck, Chris could only be grateful that Alex knew him better then he did himself sometimes.

For almost twenty minutes, Chris made his way up and down Alex's body; leaving bruises and bite marks in his wake. By the end of it, they were both panting; Alex cursing and begging with every other breath.

Chris moved, catching Alex's lips in a bruising kiss right before he slammed into him, as hard as he could. Alex screamed, and it was loud enough that Chris paused, but one look in Alex's eyes convinced him that he was too far gone for him to even be very much aware of anything except the fact that Chris was fucking him through the mattress for the first time in months.

Neither one of them lasted very long, and Chris barely had to touch Alex and he was gone. Chris followed right after him, cumming so hard he completely blacked out for a minute.

When he could see again, he pushed himself up on his elbows, so he could look down at Alex. Despite the fact that he was still handcuffed, he looked like he was almost sleeping. Smiling, Chris pulled out of Alex, wincing slightly -if he was that sore he could only imagine what Alex was going to feel like later. The thought had him smirking as he unlocked the cuffs and put them on the nightstand next to the bed.

Alex just let his hands fall on to the mattress; he didn't even have the strength to shake the pins and needles out of them.

He glanced over at Chris and saw the smirk on his face. "Go ahead and gloat," he told his partner as he picked up a shirt off the floor to clean both of them off. " I will." Chris assured him, grinning as he tossed the shirt towards the dirty clothes bag.

Alex rolled his eyes and carefully rolled over on his side, wincing as he did. "Jesus fuck, Chris, I look like I was in a car wreck or something," Alex told him after looking down at his body. "Feels like it, too."

Chris smirked as he curled up behind him, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. He wasn't really complaining, and Chris knew it. He was glad that everything was back to the way it should be. And he was glad that he would feel it every time he moved tomorrow.

For the first time in months he felt like he was actually back from his injury, and it felt like he was finally back where he belonged, with Chris.


End file.
